1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a stand for a display device, and more particularly to a stand for a display device capable of adjusting and limiting angles.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, liquid crystal displays (LCDs) have been extensively used in various consumer electronic products and are gradually replacing cathode ray tubes (CRTs). The replacing of CRTs with LCDs is occurring due to the fact that LCDs have the advantages of high definition, small volume, low weight, low radiation, and low power consumption compared with CRTs. LCDs are used, for example, in most televisions, monitors, cellular phones, and portable computers on the market. Therefore, LCDs have become indispensable electronic products for work or pleasure.
An LCD may include a stand. The stand may be fixed on a backboard of the LCD, such that the LCD can be placed on a table and maintained at a particular inclination by utilizing the stand. By adjusting the inclination, users can see images displayed by the LCD utilizing an optimum viewing angle. The stand is often connected to the backboard of the LCD by a hinge structure, such that the stand can be pivoted on the backboard of the LCD, and users can adjust the included angle between the stand and the backboard of the LCD as desired.
When the LCD needs to be packaged or moved to another place, users may press the stand to a position substantially parallel to the backboard of the LCD to allow for convenient packaging or moving. However, the material of the hinge structure is metal, and the material of the housing of the stand is plastic. When the stand is pressed to the position parallel to the backboard of the LCD, the stand is easily pivoted on the backboard of the LCD by an excessive amount due to too much force being exerted by a user, such that the stand may be damaged.
Furthermore, with the conventional configuration, when a user adjusts the included angle between the backboard of the LCD and the stand or moves the LCD, the stand may be completely folded inadvertently when an excessive force is used by the user when pushing the LCD. As a result, the LCD may collapse and be damaged.